


other half of my soul

by yellowroses02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Maximoff Twin Feels, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Twins, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses02/pseuds/yellowroses02
Summary: Twins have a bond that no-one else could understand.





	other half of my soul

There was a myth that twins shared a bond that no-one else could understand. Souls of twins were merged partially, you could say. They could feel what the other was feeling, communicate in a way that seemed supernatural, even feel if their twin was close. But like most myths, this twin bond was destined to be viewed as mere fiction. 

Until the Maximoff twins.

Wanda and Pietro had always been close, both physically and emotionally. One wouldn't be seen without the other. They knew they could feel each others pain, had known since they were children. 

As a child, Pietro had been very accident prone as he was always running about their family's cramped apartment. Once he tripped on the carpet and twisted his ankle. Much to Wanda's surprise, who was sat reading on the sofa, pain blossomed in her ankle too. Whilst this ability to feel each others pain was helpful in certain situations, it was annoying at times. Pietro could feel whenever Wanda walked into something whilst her nose was in her book. Wanda could feel when Pietro touched something hot without thinking.

In recent events, Pietro could feel a jolt run through his forehead as the arrow Avenger stuck an electricity arrow to his sisters forehead and Wanda felt the sting of glass as Pietro fell through the glass floor in Avengers tower, once again thanks to the arrow guy.

Pietro could always feel Wanda's presence and always knew where to find her amongst the chaos. 

Could they communicate telepathically through the bond or was it through Wanda's abilities? They didn't know but frankly found it useful to gossip about people in front of them. 

It has been said that a twin can barely survive without the other. 

The worst day of Wanda's life was not her parents' death nor being experimented on by HYDRA, as she later found out. It was the day half of her soul was ripped away from her.

As Ultron approached in the Quinjet towards the Novi Grad market place, Wanda could feel her brother's adrenaline and nerves rise as he ran towards Hawkeye and the young boy in the Avenger's arms. Then in a split second she felt him die a hero's death.

The most blood-curling scream came from the devastated church as the new Avenger sank to her knees, her scarlet power erupting from her, obliterating the robots descending on the core. The bond was severed and her soul violently halved; she could not longer detect her brother's presence. 

The day Wanda Maximoff became an Avenger should have been a victory for the team, but it was the day a kid with super-speed sacrificed his life to save those without powers. 

The Avengers swore they would never forget Pietro Maximoff, a hero. And so Tony Stark erected a memorial for all the lives lost in Sokovia, with a marble figure of the speedster on top. He felt guilt, for whilst he had not fired the grenades and bombs all those years ago that had taken many lives, including the twins' parents, he felt responsible for giving people the power to kill carelessly. As for Clint Barton, he felt indebted to the silver haired kid and as he glanced at the newborn squealing in his wife's arms, he etched 'Nathaniel Pietro Barton' on the birth certificate with a small smile.

Wanda knew she would never be the same, the last Maximoff standing. But everytime she put on her scarlet uniform she thought of her twin. 

And when Wanda cradled the lifeless body of her android lover, she embraced the emptiness of being erased from existance.


End file.
